Audio and video conferences between multiple users have become a normal part of communicating. Conferences can be virtual conferences where the participants of the conference are located at different locations and communicate using a data network. Because the participants are located in different locations, the participants may speak different native languages. Accordingly, during the conference, the participants may communicate using a common language, but hold side conversations in their native languages, which may be distracting for other participants of the conference who do not understand the language used for the side conversations.